Miss Asagi-Keeping the faith.
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: The story of how Miss Asagi got her teaching job, and the odd fellow who helps her come to terms with her descision of letting the Tamers leve for the Digital world.CROSSOVER!av


a mysterious stranger.:  
  
March 1999  
  
Ms. Asagi quckly stepped up the pace to her appointment, she didnt want to be late to her first interview with a head master. Just out of university, she had big plans and big dreams. ever since she was n grade school she had dremt of being a teacher. and now ,Now she had her chance. Rushing up the steps to the halls of the elementry school she quickly hustled through the hallways and to the office of the headmaster,  
  
She was quite nervous, being her first interview she was worried she may be a few minuets late or worse not properly dressed. She fussed for over two hours in front of a mirror having gone over several outfits before finally dressing and out the door., Somthings Ms,Asagi is very capable of , caculating math problems in her head, possesing a bottomless amout of paitince and a deep caring for chidren, another trait she carries is the unfattingly awareness of her surroundiungs, For while she was on route to the headmasters office on the second floor, behind the stariwell of the first floor, she came a across an odd structure to be in a schoo;  
  
A blue Police box, she paused for a second to look at the odd out of place contraption, and for a beife second she comprehended on what she believed to be a "humming" coming from the box itself.  
  
"strange" she thought but she knew she could pay it no mind, for she was late......  
  
Reaching the door she took a deep breath and opened the door. She smiled and a gave cheerful  
  
"Good morning!" as she stepped in, to see the headmaster. Well she saw what appeared to be a headmaster , she wasnt sure if it was the headmaster. She was a gentlemen with a tangle mop of brown hair sitting at the desk, he was busy trying to toss cards into a brown flat hat that sat on a chair across the room. He looked up an saw the nervous interviewee. He gave a huse smile that showed all his teeth and curls. behind him on the hat stand hung a long dark brown coat and draped around it was a multicolored scarf.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh Yes! Ms. Asagi! is it , welcome welcome!!!" " He spoke in a wide british accent.  
  
She blinked, her english was all great but she could hget by "Umm hello , I was expecting someone..." the gentlemen interuppted her " More Japanese? Well I assure you its all right its quite all right, I am the headmaster of this fine school, well atleast for today, BUT I am nonetheless the head,master, so Please! please have a seat.!" she sat as he pulled a small paper bag from his desk  
  
"would you like a jelly baby? He offered to her a small delioucs candy allsort.  
  
She smiled "umm sir but who may i call you?" He smiled" ah yes well I am ......Doctor...Chaligari!" He said quite fast.  
  
Ms Asagi blinked" Doctor ...who?" He smiled agaiin " yes quite right.........,So what brings youhere today M.lady?"  
  
"this is an intresting interview..."she thought. She cleared her throat, "well i brought you my resume and my school records" She said as she handed over the papers to the Doctor.  
  
He took them and gazed over them , "Well yes those are quite nice but not nesscary, you see, your hired...."  
  
She blinked twice and fast "I-I -Im hired? Why?"  
  
The Doctor pouted, well isint obvious? you need a job we need a teacher, and well here you are! its perfect! you start on monday dont be late!..........: He said as he donned his coat and his scarf.  
  
Ms Asagi could not believe it." So is this interview over then"  
  
He put his hat on " Well for the most part....yes, not unless you want a spot of tea which in that case your out of luck because you see...ive already had tea......." He said as he schooed her out of the office together. He smiled" I can see great things in your future Ms.Asagi, but there are two points you must remmeber......."  
  
She gulped" Here it comes......."She thought "yes im listenitng  
  
The doctor had asriopus look on his face " In a few short years you will enounter a pupil with goggles, bug yellow goggles, He will have to perform an huge task , the biggest of his life, and all I ask is that you let him........ that and well go easy on the detentions with him.......but not that easy......  
  
They had walked back doen the stair well where he then opened the door of the police box. " Is that all Doctor?" She asked as he stopped. He looked at her " well second..........Be sure to be on time monday morning.....or else you'll make me look bad! it was a joy to meet you....see you in five years ! " He said with a grin as he disssaperaed into the blue police box.  
  
She had though how odd he was but no odder that the sight and sound of the blue box whirring and griding a mechanichal grind as it suddenly vansihed into thin air!  
  
She blinked......" I need a drink......................."She said as she rubbed her head.......  
  
Five years later........  
  
For the first time in her teaching carrer, ms.Asagi found herself at a crisis. Right before her eyes .Without a sense of sensability taking charge, she let four of her students go, She let them go off into a strange new world by themselve without any type of adult supervision.  
  
"were offf to the Digital World!!...." They sang ,as they marched off, And all she could do was watch them leave. In all her years as an authority figure all her presence as an adult. She just let them go. She broke down into tears as the thoughts of what could possibly happen to them siezed her mind.  
  
They could be missing forever, molsted, exploited, or worse killed. To be cut off in such a short time in thier lives, and all she could do was let them go...  
  
"How dare I call myself a teacher!" She bitterly spat through tears.......  
  
Then she heard a calming and familair voice.  
  
"Believe it or not Ms.Asagi they will be all right......." She turned to see standing behind her blocking the sun The Doctor. The headmaster who originally hired her, the headmaster whom she hadnt seen in over five years. " Given a few bumps and bruises along the way. Nothing that wont build charachter mind you !' He grinned as he offered her a hand up.  
  
Whu-whu-what are you doing here? and where have you been!?" She asked feverently.The Docotr grinned his trademark goofy grin. " Well you could say i have been "Busy" I come and go doing odd end jobs...Um would you walk with me?" He asked. Nodding she agreed. they begam walking int he play are of the school  
  
"Shouldn't I be stopping them?" She asked the Doctor.  
  
"No you shouldn't" TheDoctor said flatly" Those children are simply fufilling a destiny ,a destiny that will save two worlds. oh don't worry, I have a fellow chap looking over them**, He's a kinda sifty fellow who likes to play the spoons and carry an umbrella,rather moody companion he has, don't upset her...."  
  
Ms.Asagi found herself even more confused, but yet found hersefl oddly at ease with the Doctor's words."All I want are answeres, I mean what are these digimon, and what is this Digital World they talk about?" The Doctor smiled" Miss Asagi, how would you like to join me for a bite to eat? I will explain all your questions.." Ms.Asagi thought a bit, why not? she was off work. " Well ok , i guess so, if you want i know this great bistro around the corner."  
  
They reached the Doctor's TARDIS. " I was thinking Coruscant,In the heart of the Anoth Galaxy.I know a livley little Diner there run by an extrodinary fellow named Dexter***.."  
  
As they got closer to the blue Police box, they were met by what appeared to be a little mechanical dog, on the side of its hull was written in white letters "K-9" and to Ms.Asagi's suprise it spoke!  
  
"Master! all checks and repairs to the console system are complete!Shall we be onour way Master?"  
  
The Doctor smiled" Well done K-9! this is Miss Asagi, She will be joining us for lunch!" K-9 shifet and bowed his head in greeting " Hello Mistress Asagi! my Name is K-9! and I am most pleased to meet you!" He wiggled his little attena ears in excitement. Miss Asagi gulped " Umm hello!, "She looked at the box , what's that?" She asked as she saw little K-9 dissapear into it. The Doctor grinned. "Just trust me, it's a lot bigger on the inside! I promise i will have you home by five!"  
  
Miss Asagi looked at her watch. "but its 4:45! can we have eat in 15 minuets!?"  
  
The Doctor grinned as they bothe entered the TARDIS, the door shut and from the inside you could hear Miss Asagi say "WOAH!". As TARDIS began to dematierialise.  
  
Some Author's notes! as soem of you guessed this is yet again another Dr.Who digimon story, It deals with the Fourth Doctor(Tom Baker) but he makes a refrence to the Seventh Doctor(Sylvester McCoy) :ater int he story **  
  
And the refrence to Corouscant is yes a referance to Star Wars.Episode II who is Dexter? watch the movie and find out!!! 


End file.
